


I Know My Coffee's Cold

by TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse/pseuds/TheBoyWhoStoppedTheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to bother you," he waved a hand.  "Well, you already bothered me by walking up to me," she looked up at him.  "Tooshy."  "It's touché," she corrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know My Coffee's Cold

 

 

Prompt #88You often go to a coffee shop to work but end up people watching instead.

 

Long days at work don't make Jake a happy person. But long days that make him work outside of the building make him the world's grumpiest guy. He found himself sitting in a coffee shop, staring at his files, running his fingers through his already mussed hair, and sipping on some cappuccino thing the barista suggested. Taking a break, he looks around.

There was a group of teenagers (all wearing beanies and those hipster glasses) in a corner chatting away and laughing. An older couple sat in the middle, sharing a slice of cake they had ordered, smiling and talking quietly (Jake found older couples cute but he'd never say that out loud). A younger couple, smiling nervously and blushing. At times they'd look at their phone, not sure of what to say next. He couldn't help but smirk. At the counter were two little girls (which Jake assumed were twins by their matching pink and purple outfits and same ponytail style) were pressing their faces to the glass while their dad tried to figure out what they wanted.

It was pretty full and he thought there possibly couldn't be anymore people until he saw her.  
She had dark brown, straight hair that was pulled into a low bun. She was concentrated on something in front of her. She'd read for a little bit then scribble on the paper and go back to reading. He took notice of her pantsuit, the blouse a pink peach color that matched her tan skin. She wasn't his type but he felt his heart speed up and his face flush a little at the thought of talking to her. She looked at him and he blushed even more before looking away. Jake Peralta never blushes but this woman made him do so. She had power.

He shook his head and went back to his work, almost hoping she wasn't watching him but at the same time he hoped she was. He tried looking busy by reading and flipping through his case file, scribbling something on his notebook. He actually scribbled. The 'words' were illegible and looked like nothing. Then he found himself describing her, using more big and descriptive adjectives in one sentence than he had in any report. He stopped and dropped his pen before he went on too much about the color of her lips.

Looking back up cautiously, he noticed she had gone back to her own work. Should he just walk up to her and start talking? No one noticed her or even walked near her table but Jake wanted to but what was holding him back? She didn't seem the type to find his pick up lines flattering or good flirtation. He'd have to try hard. Before he knew it, his legs were taking him over to her. He stopped right at her table. She noticed the movement and looked up at him.

"I noticed that..." Noticed what? There was nothing she could possibly have common with him as he sat there and watched her. "You had coffee."

A small entertained smile appeared on her lips. "I do. We all do since we're at a coffee shop."

He nodded shortly, feeling a little stupid. "Well, that's some good observation skills. But that couple there doesn't have coffee." He pointed to the older couple.

"Yeah, well, one they're siblings and two that young couple has coffee. Along with those rather noisy teens over there."

"What? The older people are obviously a couple." Jake took the seat across from her, ready to give his evidence.

"They're siblings that haven't seen each other in years," Amy started her argument. "Believe it or not, this place is older than ten years. They grew up here as children and that slice of cake was their favorite flavor. Old couples are cute but those two aren't a couple. Obviously siblings."

"Are you sure about that?" Jake raised an eyebrow and watched her nod. "Well, I say they're a couple since I saw them hold hands on the way in here and hug rather long when the woman came in. I haven't heard them talk about anything before high school."

"It's rude to listen in on conversations," Amy commented.

"And how did you know their favorite cake and how they haven't seen each other in so long?" Jake asked.

"I was in line behind them," she explained. "All I heard from the woman was 'it's been so long!' And 'our favorite flavor?' She spoke loudly. I'm guessing the man is a bit deaf or just hard of hearing."

"Twenty bucks says they're a couple."

"And how are you going to find this out?" She leaned forward on her elbows.

"I'm going to ask," he said like it was obvious.

Amy thought about it for a second. "Okay, deal but I say siblings."

"I'll be right back then," Jake stood up and walked over to them. "Excuse me," he caught their attention. "My... girlfriend," he pointed back at Amy who waved a little. "She wanted me to tell you that you two are a really cute couple."

"Oh, we're not a couple," the woman said.

"We're cousins," the man said.

"Oh, her mistake," Jake shrugged. "You two seem nice so I'll let you finish your cake." He started walking away.

" _They're_ the cute couple," he heard the woman say which made him smirk.

"So?" Amy asked smugly.

"Uh," he sat back down. "Couple.  Totally a couple."

"What, no they aren't."

He pulled out his wallet and nearly tossed a twenty bill at her. She took it gratefully.

"Thanks..." she realized he hadn't said his name.

"Jake," he said noticing her pause. "Peralta."

"Amy Santiago," she said in reply. "Okay, Jake, you can get this twenty back if..." she looked around the shop. "You guess if the young couple is on their first date or not. I know for certain they're a couple. They were behind me in line."

"Were you around everyone?" He tried joking.

"What do you think?" She ignored his question.

"What do  _you_ think?"

"I'm thinking it's not their first date face to face," she said.

"Face to face?"

"Internet couple," she clarified. "I think they're meeting for the first time tonight. They were kind of talking like they knew each other pretty well already."

"I think it's their first date ever and they're friends somehow. College maybe. Too old for high school."

"I agree on the college part."

"They look too shy to be internet dating," he commented.

"Then go ask," she pushed.

Jake got up and walked back to his table, grabbing his things and settling down next to the young couple. He pretended to read through his files and listened to them talk for a second. They never talked long.

"First date?" He asked them, taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

They both looked over at him a little confused.

"Sort of," the girl replied in a small voice.

"Sort of?" He asked, hoping one of them would elaborate.

"We met online," the boy said. "We haven't actually met in person until yesterday."

  
 _Dammit..._ Jake thought. "How did you meet?" He asked. "Online I mean."

"Online chatroom," the guy said. Jake could tell he was more outgoing than the girl. "She was interested in me, I was interested in her and we kind of hit it off."

"That's nice," Jake smiled, stealing a glance at Amy who was laughing. "Well, this is a nice little place to take someone on a date so kudos on that," he glanced at the guy who nodded. He looked back at Amy who was trying to her hide her laugh behind a hand. Why was she laughing at him? "Yeah, a nice place to do work or meet people or..."

A groan from the girl caught his attention away from Amy. "Did my aunt send you over to check on us? She promised to not check up on us."

"She tricked me," Jake mumbled mostly to himself. "Looks like you caught me. I really think you guys are good and nice for each other. Don't argue or lie or keep secrets," he rambled as he got up. "Maybe you'll get married! Congrats!" He walked away, noting the weird looks he got from the both of them. "You tricked me," he scowled when he got back to Santiago. "That was you're niece?"

"Yeah, my brother asked me to be a chaperone while he worked late. He didn't want her to be alone when she met him and while on her first date," she explained. "They're pretty cute aren't they?"

Jake found the scowl didn't stay long. "You're pretty good."

"I know," her eyes gleamed. She slid the bill back to him. "I don't really need twenty dollars so you can keep it. Especially since I tricked you."

"Thanks," he tucked it back into his wallet safely. "You said your name was Amy Santiago?"

"Yeah?" He hummed thoughtfully trying to figure out where he had heard it before. "Why?"

"Sounds familiar," he said.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't met you unless I was drunk and I haven't been drunk in quite some time."

"Too many dates to chaperone lately?" He joked.

"I wish," she puffed out her cheeks. "Work keeps me busy. Which what you're working on I assume?" She looked at his files which he brought back with him.

"Yeah," he sighed out.

"I could help?" She offered.

"I don't want to bother you," he waved a hand.

"Well, you already bothered me by walking up to me," she looked up at him.

"Tooshy."

"It's touché," she corrected.

"It's kind of cop detective work," he said.

"It's a good thing I'm a detective then," she smiled.

He looked at her surprised. "Okay, well, how about I get us some coffee and you can help until your niece's date is over?"

"Okay, deal," she agreed. "Caramel mocha with extra cream and vanilla too."

"Got it," he nodded and waited in line. Amy looked over the file while he was waiting and she couldn't help but think it sounded familiar.

 

 

 

Jake walked into work earlier than usual and a small smile on his face. He was still happy about last night. Amy had helped him tremendously on his case, making him only have a little left to do. He appreciated her help but at times when he stopped focusing she brought him back to him but he didn't care that much.

"You're chipper this morning," Charles commented, swiveling in his chair to follow Jake who was moving to his own desk.

"I had a really awesome time last night with a really gorgeous girl last night."

Charles' eyes widened. "Did you get past second base."

"We went nowhere on base level," Jake admitted proudly.

"Well, then what was the point?" Gina piped up.

"The point was that she was awesome and helped me on my case."

"Aren't you supposed to save a lot of it for your new partner?" Charles asked. "The one that's coming today?"

"Who cares what Holt thinks," Jake rolled his eyes. "Knowing him he got some old hag who's just young enough to be out in the field. Or some pencil pusher who won't let me do anything cool."

"So you had no sex last night?" Gina asked.

"Correct."

"Then your night was wasted."

Before Jake could answer Holt moved out of his office and into the bullpen. He looked at everyone before speaking. "I hope you are all aware we are getting a new detective today. She will be here soon according to the phone call I just received. I want you all on your best behavior," he gave Jake a stern look. "Peralta, my office?"

Jake followed the captain slowly. "Yes, cap?"

"It's captain," Holt said, taking a seat at his desk. "I'm well aware that you don't want a new partner-"

"I don't."

"But you have to be assigned one. Please don't make me have to look for another one because you refuse to cooperate with them and they end up quiting. I don't have the patience or the time. If you don't, I'll have to most likely fire you."

"I'm your best detective!"Jake said. "You can't fire me!"

"I can and I will," he said folding his hands together.

Jake groaned. "Fine, I'll try cooperating but I'm not going to like it."

"You don't have to. Dismissed."

 

 

Jake wasn't going to let that ruin his good mood so he didn't. He pretended to work while he waited for his new partner. Everyone was a bit tense and excited. Holt walked out of his office and everyone stared at him expectantly.

"She's on her way up," he said. "Gina, you made a sign from what I hear?"

"It's mostly a flyer," she shrugged. "I'm hoping she'll join my dance troupe."

"No one wants to join your dance troupe,"Rosa said.

They all stood up, staring at the bullpen door. Every woman that went through Scully and Hitchcock took turns asking if that was the new detective.

Then Amy Santiago walked through the door. Jake's eyes widened.

"It's her," he whispered to Charles. "That's the coffee shop girl."

"She's your new partner?" Charles grinned.

"Welcome Detective Santiago," Holt said.

"Oh," Amy looked surprised. "What a nice welcome."

"No wonder her name sounded familiar!" Jake said.

"Yeah yeah welcome," Gina said. "Do you dance?"

"Do I... dance?" She looked confused. "Uh, sorry, no. I'm pretty terrible at it."

"You can ignore her," Terry said.

"It's nice to see you again Sergeant Jeffords," she grinned, shaking his out stretched hand.

"When did she even come in?!" Jake asked.

"You were out on a bust last week," Rosa said as they both watched Charles step toward Amy.

"It's so nice to have you here," he said. "I made you a gift basket with some amazing cookies and muffins. I'm Charles Boyle by the way."

"Are you my new partner?"

"No, that would be Peralta," Holt said turning around to point at Jake who was hiding behind Rosa.

"...Peralta?" She asked, knowing the name now.

"Yes, Jake, step out from behind Rosa."

"There was something in her hair," he tried defending when she moved away. He held his hand out to her. "Jake Peralta, best cop in the precinct."

"Humble," Rosa mumbled.

"That's Rosa," Jake said. "She's a mystery so don't try figuring her out."

Amy looked at the other woman who nodded and moved away from the group.

"Okay, back to work everyone," Holt said. "It's nice to have you here. Maybe you and Peralta will get along well."

"Oh, they will," Charles smiled knowingly.

Everyone moved back to their desks while Jake and Amy stood in the same spot awkwardly. Amy assumed she wouldn't run into Jake again. The night before she turned him down when he had asked for her number multiple times. She almost felt bad but she didn't think she would ever go on a date with him but if he really had asked, she wouldn't say no immediately.

"I'm pretty sure I know who our guy is," Jake said. "You're here for five minutes and you're about to make your first arrest."

"This is quite the surprise," Amy set her things down at her empty desk. "I knew your name sounded familiar and the case too."

"Yeah, well, this precinct is filled with surprises," he said. "You can get settled while I speak with the captain real quick."

She nodded and sat at her desk, looking proud of herself. Jake knocked on the captain's door before walking in.

"Is there a problem?" Holt looked over his glasses to Jake.

Jake paused opening his mouth with a smile. "Actually, no. I just came to tell you that me and Santiago are heading out to arrest our guy," Jake moved back to the door and before he opened it he turned back. "And maybe you were right. Maybe she's not so bad."

"What made you change your mind?"

Jake looked at Amy who was finished setting up her desk and was watching them through thr window. She blushed and looked away when their eyes met. "It's just a feeling I have," he said.

"I'm glad you've realized they all won't be bad."

"Me too." He walked out of the office and back over to Amy who was pretending she hadn't watched them. He could tell she was nervous as hell but everyone was when it was their first day, even when you got moved from precincts. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled and followed him. Jake walked backwards talking about how pumped she should be and she said she was being professional. Jake caught Holt's eye and he was pretty sure he saw a smile. 

But who knew; he was really hard to read.

 

 


End file.
